


I'm Giving You All

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post 6.10, Post Leap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Fitz had eventually found her, running down the corridor when he had seen her sitting there, thinking the worst had happened. “Jemma!” he called out, crouching down in front of her, reaching out and cupping her cheek in his hand, his eyes wandering to the graze on her face. “Jemma… what happened?”// In which Fitz finds Jemma after the events of Leap.





	I'm Giving You All

“I’m fine Fitz, really,” she tried to tell him, but staying still, and allowing him to wipe at her face, at the graze that had formed there when Sarge had thrown her to the ground. The impact had knocked her out instantly, and she had had no idea what had happened between that moment when he broke free his restraints and the moment she had woken up and stumbled back to the main control room to find Fitz. Her head had been spinning at that point in time, and every step had been somewhat difficult, and eventually, she had sat down, her back resting against the metal wall. She had only meant for her break to be temporary but the longer she sat down, the harder it was to stand up.

Fitz had eventually found her, running down the corridor when he had seen her sitting there, thinking the worst had happened. “Jemma!” he called out, crouching down in front of her, reaching out and cupping her cheek in his hand, his eyes wandering to the graze on her face. “Jemma… what happened?”

“Sarge,” she had whispered, closing her eyes momentarily to help stop the wave of dizziness that was threatening to overwhelm her. “When he broke free, he knocked me out.” She shook her head but immediately regretted it, the wave of nausea making her throw up slightly.

“C’mon,” he whispered after wiping her face clean and helping her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her. “Let’s go to medical.”

She had protested that she was fine and that there was no need to worry but he wasn’t having it. The cut on her face would need cleaned, and if she had been out for as long as she had been, he had to check for a concussion, to make sure there were no lasting injuries, and he wasn't going to let that go unchecked. She tried to argue but finally, she relented and allowed him to check her over but that didn’t stop her from complaining.

“Fitz, please. I’m fine. Really.”

“And I’m Albert Einstein,” he muttered in response in the medical bay, placing the gauze against her cheek and gently taping it to place. There was no way in the world (or any world) that she was fine. Having performed the necessary medical checks that needed, he (and one of the medics) had diagnosed her with minor concussion, with her being told that she had to have bed rest for no less than 48 hours, and then after that she would get another check up to determine whether she could be allowed back to work or whether she would need further care. “You have a concussion Jemma. And you heard what they said, 48 hours bed rest.” Jemma tried to cut in, but he shook his head. “No exceptions. C’mon. Let’s get back to the bunk.”

Holding out his hand, he helped her to her feet and started to guide her out of the medical bay, taking it easy to help the dizziness he knew that she was currently fighting.

And as they were leaving, Piper was brought in and forced onto the bed, her hand a bloody mangled mess and Jemma couldn’t help but stare at it in horror, wondering what had happened to her. Wondering who had shot her like that, because it must have been close range to have caused that kind of damage. “Piper what… what happened?” she asked, watching as another medic started to clear the wound, and stitch it up.

Piper looked at Fitz, completely ignoring Jemma, the two of them exchanging a look, and she shook her head, her eyes dark. “Later,” she told him, her tone void of any emotion. Then she dropped her gaze, eyes hooded, as if looking at him hurt.

It wasn’t until they were well out of earshot, more than halfway to the bunk, that Jemma spoke again. “What… what happened Fitz?”

He didn’t reply, instead, just pulled her closer and continued to walk to their bunk and as they walked through the base, she could sense something had changed, it hung heavy in the air. She saw it in the agents they passed in the corridor, how none of them would look at her. How there was a sombreness that hung heavy, everyone seemingly affected by it.

“Fitz please, just tell me if everyone is okay. Is anyone hurt?” Fear fluttered in her stomach, and she just wanted to know what had happened, who else was hurt. Apart from Piper and Fitz, she had seen no one else from the team, and the more time that passed, the more anxious that she got. She just wanted to make sure they were all okay, nothing else. "Fitz, please. What happened?"

He remained silent for a moment, not sure how to say to her that Davis was dead. “Izel. She’s back… she can… she can possess people. She took over Elena, and they took…” He sighed, pausing outside their bunk door. The corridor, where agents were coming and going, was no place for this conversation. “I’ll explain it all in the bunk, okay?”

And she nodded, allowing him to guide her in and trusting him to tell her everything.

***

“Davis is dead?” she whispered, leaning against him in the bed, eyes wide and tears clinging to her lashes. “She killed him?”

He nodded, a sigh escaping him. “She did, and Jemma, I am so so sorry.” He wasn’t close to Davis, not in the way Jemma or Daisy would have been, but Davis was alive because of him.

“I just…” Jemma didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Even without the additional information being dropped on her, her head was pounding. Davis was dead, the man who had helped her find Fitz once again, who had spent a year travelling around the Universe with her was… dead… and she hadn’t even got a chance to say goodbye. To truly thank him for sticking by her. For everything that he had done in the past year to support her. “He’s dead?”

“It’s not your fault. It’s not mine either. Piper won’t blame us. Neither will his family.” He leaned around, reaching over and using his thumb to wipe away a tear making its way down her face, the first of many. “Hey, Jemma, Jems.” He looked her in the eyes, not breaking contact. “Davis’ death wasn’t you fault. He… Izel made him jump. You were trapped with Sarge. And we didn’t know that she would be able to posses him. We didn’t know that she could possess people. But, YoYo and Mack we’re going to get them back. We're not going to let her take them, and then we’re going to stop her, okay?”

There was silence, and when he whispered her name, he looked down and saw she had fallen asleep against him, the day finally taking its toll on her. And despite the tragedies of the day, the agents they had lost, he couldn’t help but smile at her, at how peace she had looked. She had seemed exhausted throughout his entire explanation, multiple yawns escaping her, but she ignored them, wanting to know everything that had happened. But now it seemed that had taken its toll on her, and she was snoring gently against him.

“Sleep,” he whispered, helping her into a position so she was lying down on the bed, rather than against his should so she wouldn’t hurt her neck and pulling the blankets around her before grabbing the tablet resting on the bedside table. He knew that tonight he wouldn’t be sleeping. Not with all that had happened today, and with Jemma suffering from a concussion, he didn’t want to fall asleep. Not until the morning, when he could ask Daisy to help keep an eye on her. To make sure that nothing whilst he slept. “We don’t have to deal with this yet. You need to rest.”

She didn’t stir, just continued to sleep, and he dipped his head down, placing a kiss on her forehead, trying not to think about what had been lost that day. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this!


End file.
